


Fairy Tale

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, baby mythia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas begins to tell his daughter a fairy tale one evening..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

“Tell me another fairytale, mamae!”

The brown-haired toddler snuggled closer to her mother’s side, getting comfortable in hopeful preparation for another story. She grasped her favourite blanket and pulled it close, popping her thumb into her mouth.

“I believe I'm all out of stories, emm'asha.” Ashae leaned and kissed the girl’s head, adjusting her slightly to move pressure off of her swollen stomach. “Perhaps you could ask your father for a new story. I’m sure he’s seen more of them since the last time he told you one.”

“It has only been a few days since the last one, you talk as if I am exploring for stories every night.” Solas shifted in his place on the other side of Ashae, his head resting between her chest and maimed arm.

“Well, not  _every_  night.” Ashae answered suggestively, and Solas chuckled in response. Mythia looked between them, her large blue eyes moving between her mother and father.

“Babae, do you have a new story for me tonight?” She asked, popping her thumb out of her mouth.

Solas lifted himself off of Ashae, leaning over to tug his daughter into his lap. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead before pulling Ashae to his side with his free arm. Holding the two people that he loved most in the world, he lowered his voice and began the story he had been thinking about that evening.

“Once upon a time, there was a wolf. A sad, lonely wolf, who had a mission. An important mission that meant more to him than anything else in the world. But the wolf fell in love with a beautiful halla.” Mythia looked up at her father, her eyes shining bright with wonder. “ A halla that shone brighter than the sun, and was fiercer than any storm. The wolf did not plan on falling for the halla, but she captivated him and drove him so far from his purpose that he had to run away from her to save himself from forgetting what he was meant to do.”

“That’s not a fairytale, it’s not happy.” Mythia pouted, crossing her arms and looking at him with the same look that Ashae gave him on the rare occasions she was frustrated with him.

Solas smiled down at her, and squeezed both Mythia and Ashae a little tighter. “It gets happy in the end, just wait, da'vhenan.”

 


End file.
